


-Somewhere I belong.

by feeltheromance



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Lemon, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta sul prompt: “Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, morsi.” - Ad Hannibal piace mordere Will.<br/>~<br/>[ hannigram - lemon - biting ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	-Somewhere I belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Allora, ho… scritto un’hannigram, già. Ecco. Non sono soddisfatta, non mi piace nemmeno un po’. La pubblico perché a) adoravo il prompt, insomma HEADCANON, e b) perché la dovevo a una ragazza che me ne aveva scritta una a sua volta (sotto le mie minacce, ma DETTAGLI.)  
> Seguo Hannibal e shippo hannigram da molto, ma non ho mai scritto nulla perché idk, lo trovo difficile? Insomma, sono entrambi due personaggi estremamente complicati (almeno secondo me) quindi non me la sentivo di metterci mano. Infatti boh, ho scritto questa ma non so se tornerò in questo fandom, non come autrice, ecco XD perché per leggere coff coff ci passo le nottate COFF COFF.  
> Quindi mi scuso davvero se ho scritto stupidate, avete tutto il diritto di tirarmi pomodori e ortaggi vari. Le critiche sono ben accette, soprattutto in questo caso! A presto, ~ S.  
> P.s.: I tizi qui sotto descritti non mi appartengono (grazie al cielo, perché sfigata come sono Hannibal mi mangerebbe subito) e sono molto, MOLTO OOC.

  
\- _S_ omewhere I belong.

 [](http://tinypic.com?ref=x2s0h5)

 

 

  
  


  
**“ morso „**   
[ _mòr-so_ ] s.m.

****_1._ L'atto di affondare i denti per mordere;  
 _estens_. ciò che, fatto con la bocca, provoca un dolore;  
il segno che rimane dopo aver addentato qlco. con i denti o dopo essere stati morsicati.  
 _ **2.**_ Boccone, pezzo staccato coi denti.  


**_3._** Sensazione fisica molto intensa e acuta.

  
  
  
   
   
   
 

Will a volte ha l’impressione che Hannibal voglia farlo a pezzi. In senso letterale, non metaforico.  
Spesso, il dottore lo guarda con una strana luce negli occhi, una luce che Will conosce fin troppo bene, perché è la stessa che da’ forma alle sue allucinazioni.  
Hannibal ha un modo tutto suo di osservarlo e di rivolgersi a lui.  
All’inizio, Will era irritato e disturbato dallo sguardo del dottore che non lo abbandonava mai: lo sentiva bruciare sulla nuca come un raggio laser e la cosa lo faceva impazzire, dato che non poteva scapparne.  
Con il tempo ha imparato a sopportarlo e poi a sentirne la mancanza e Hannibal ha smesso di psicoanalizzarlo, o per lo meno non lo fa palesemente quanto prima, come se avesse finalmente capito che Will non riesce a sopportare tutta quella pressione non richiesta, ed è passato a uno sguardo diverso.  
Adesso, Will arrossisce spesso sotto i suoi occhi, che lo seguono, lo studiano, lo accarezzano, come volessero prepararlo a qualcosa.  
Adesso, gli occhi del dottore, -che hanno quel taglio unico, che non è orientale, ma nemmeno occidentale, hanno qualcosa di inquietante nella loro unicità,- si scuriscono di colpo e a Will cominciano a sudare le mani. Vorrebbe scappare lontano, ma Hannibal continua a guardarlo come se fosse uno dei tagli di carne che tiene nel suo frigorifero e lui si scopre spaventato, perché sa bene di cosa sono capaci le persone. Non che Will abbia dei sospetti sul conto di Hannibal, ma resta il fatto che ha a che fare con i mostri ogni giorno e gli viene più che naturale fare certi pensieri su chiunque.  
Hannibal non sembra uno che potrebbe comparire nei suoi incubi. Ma a volte succede comunque.  
È strano, perché Will si fida di lui. Inoltre, i protagonisti dei suoi sogni sono spesso persone già morte o che non conosce, individui qualsiasi che potrebbe aver incontrato in un qualche momento imprecisato della sua vita senza averci nemmeno fatto caso.  
Hannibal non rientra in queste categorie, -anche se Will si ritrova a pensare che le persone non devono essere per forza fredde e stese su un tavolo dell’obitorio per essere considerate _morte_ ,- ma nonostante questo, il profiler rimane all’erta, pronto a cogliere un qualche indizio che possa aiutarlo a comprendere qualcosa riguardo i mostri che lo tormentano.  
Anche negli incubi Hannibal lo guarda in quel modo, nel modo che lo fa tremare. Nei sogni però, è Hannibal il mostro e Will lo sa. Passa le sue nottate a scappare dalle sue grinfie.  
Nella vita reale, grazie a Dio –anche se Will non crede in Dio, uno come lui non crede in nulla, a parte forse nella pazzia,- non è così. Hannibal non gli ha mai dato motivo di sospettare di lui, tutt’altro. E’ una delle poche persone che può permettersi di avere vicino. Forse l’unica. Questo perché Hannibal _sa_ cos’è, e nonostante questo, non lo guarda con quella pietà che colora gli occhi di ogni altra persona con cui è obbligato a intrattenere una conversazione imbarazzante.  
Il suo sguardo è tutt’altro che pietoso.  
Will non è mai riuscito a ringraziarlo a parole per questo, ma è sicuro che il messaggio sia arrivato comunque.  
Il dottore una volta l’ha definito ‘ _il mio prezioso Will’_ e lui aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso in un punto qualunque alle sue spalle, terrorizzato dal poter incrociare il suo sguardo. Ci sarebbe annegato, in quel momento.  
Da come lo tratta e da come lo guarda, sembra volerlo marcare come suo.  
Il sesso non fa che confermare questa sensazione.  
Hannibal non è violento, ma possessivo; non impulsivo, ma sicuro, preciso. Metodico e calcolatore, piuttosto che istintivo come comanderebbe l’atto sessuale stesso.  
Il fatto è che nel sesso, Will lo percepisce più vicino, più simile a lui, o forse è lui stesso che si avvicina al dottore, in un qualche modo, anche se gli viene da ridere a pensare una cosa tanto assurda. Hannibal è lontano anni luce dal suo essere, loro due sono troppo diversi in troppi ambiti.  
E forse proprio per questo, troppo _simili_ in tutto il resto.  
Sarà che quando si toccano a quel modo, in quei momenti in cui Will riesce, _vuole_ guardarlo negli occhi, entrambi sono umani allo stesso modo. Entrambi hanno dei punti deboli, fisicamente e non, e dei punti di forza, delle sicurezze a cui appoggiarsi.  
Nel sesso, Will ha riconosciuto più che altro un solo punto debole nel suo partner. Una cosa che Hannibal non riesce ad impedirsi di fare e la cui privazione lo fa quasi soffrire fisicamente –l’ha nascosto meglio che poteva, ma Will ha notato il suo sguardo scurirsi e divorarlo nel vano tentativo di trattenere il proprio istinto, ha notato quel leggero fremito nei suoi occhi appena prima di vederli sgranare di piacere.-  
Hannibal lo morde.  
Ogni volta che fanno sesso, che si trovino stesi su un letto, in piedi contro un muro ruvido, che sia la prima o la terza volta della giornata, che Will sia sopra o sotto, -tanto poi finisce sempre per prenderlo, indifferentemente dalla posizione in cui il dottore lo gira e rigira a suo piacimento,- Hannibal affonda i denti nella sua carne.  
Quando e _se_ cominciano a baciarsi e a spogliarsi a vicenda, Will sa già che uscirà segnato dalla loro unione.  
Inizialmente la cosa lo spaventava. Lo terrorizzava.  
Significava sentirsi costretto e obbligato a subire, anche perché Hannibal non gli ha mai lasciato una vera via di scampo; che a Will piaccia o no, deve sopportare i morsi.  
Comunque, non gli è mai dispiaciuto troppo e con il tempo ha imparato ad accettarli.  
Mesi fa, aveva ricevuto il primo morso della serata e si era scoperto a gemere di piacere.  
Hannibal si era staccato dal suo collo –sembrava un vampiro, con quella piccola goccia di sangue nero all’angolo della bocca,- e l’aveva guardato con _quello_ sguardo, quello oscuro ma solo per metà, quello che spaventa ma affascina. Si era leccato le labbra sottili e l’aveva baciato trasmettendogli il sapore del suo stesso sangue.  
Poi gli aveva sussurrato che era stato bravo e Will era venuto con un urlo soffocato, come se il dottore avesse usato una qualche formula magica.  
I morsi non mancano mai, sul corpo del profiler.  
I segni sono solo un paio quando Hannibal sembra non prestarci troppa attenzione, o quando Will si divincola più del solito nella sua presa ferrea, ma a volte si moltiplicano e diventano due, cinque, _dieci_ e in punti sempre diversi.  
E’ capitato che lo mordesse sul polso, ma senza arrivare a lacerare la pelle, era giusto per provare, perché anche per Hannibal era una cosa insolita e nuova; poche altre volte aveva morso o _mangiato_ qualcuno vivo.  
Poi quando Will è prono sotto di lui gli succhia quella solita porzione di pelle appena sotto l’orecchio, scendendo poi a mordere il solco liscio di ogni vertebra.  
Ma il collo è uno dei punti che Hannibal preferisce attaccare; riesce a sentire il pompare frenetico del sangue sotto la lingua, è una sensazione che lo manda in estasi vera e propria.  
Will si tasta il lato destro del collo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Lo specchio di fronte a lui gli regala il riflesso della sua pelle marchiata dalla bocca del dottore, ricordo della notte che hanno passato insieme.  
Ha slacciato i primi bottoni della camicia a quadri da cui ora spunta il succhiotto scuro. Se la richiudesse, non si vedrebbe nulla. Come se Hannibal avesse scelto quel punto proprio per metterlo alla prova marchiandolo, ricordandogli ciò che sono. Morderlo in un punto che potrebbe essere esposto senza vergogna per provare la sua resistenza: se Will decidesse di tenere la camicia slacciata lasciando intravedere il segno scuro, sarebbe come darla vinta ad Hannibal, ammettere di appartenergli senza mezzi termini.  
Ma questo pericolo non sussiste, perché Will non vuole che nessuno lo veda, è un suo ricordo e appartiene solo a loro.  
Si passa una mano sugli occhi stanchi, sentendo il battito del proprio cuore rimbombargli in testa. Si massaggia le tempie, rabbrividendo nel ricordare ciò che il dottore gli aveva sussurrato la scorsa notte mentre gli leccava la giugulare, giusto un attimo prima di morderlo.  
- _Ti marchierò, così che nessun altro provi a prenderti.-_  
Will per poco non aveva urlato, mentre scariche di piacere continue gli piegavano la schiena facendolo contorcere tra le lenzuola.  
Aveva provato a fermarlo, a ricordargli che aveva un lavoro e non poteva presentarsi in aula come se fosse stato vittima di un vampiro, ma Hannibal gli stava leccando il collo e le sue proteste erano sembrate deboli alle sue stesse orecchie. Il compagno gli aveva inclinato il capo di lato, tirandogli leggermente i riccioli scuri, per poi guardarlo come se fosse stato un piatto pronto per essere assaporato con gusto.  
 _-Devono sapere a chi appartieni.-_  
Si sciacqua il volto con dell’acqua ghiacciata, nella vana speranza di addormentare quei ricordi, ma gli sembra così difficile fare finta di niente ora che ha la certezza di quello che prova per lui.  
I morsi di Hannibal sono segni concreti e psicologici e Will non può semplicemente far finta di non vederli.  
E la cosa che lo terrorizza di più, che gli fa tremare le ginocchia, è che _non vuole_ ignorarli.  
Gli piace passare le dita sul segno che gli colora il collo e riportare alla mente il momento in cui è stato impresso. Gli piace sapere di potersi fidare di qualcuno al punto di lasciargli campo libero sul proprio corpo. Gli piace abbandonarsi alle mani esperte di Hannibal e alla sua volontà.  
Will torna in aula con un piccolissimo sorriso sulle labbra e uno strano senso di potere che lo fa sentire leggero, come ubriaco.  
Ogni tanto, durante la lezione si tocca casualmente il lembo della camicia chiusa sotto cui sa esserci il marchio di Hannibal e gli pare di sentire la sua bocca sulla pelle.  
   
   
   
 _Fine._


End file.
